This invention relates generally to vehicle rearview mirror systems and, more particularly, to electrochromic mirror systems, including an interior electrochromic rearview mirror assembly and at least one exterior electrochromic rearview mirror assembly.
An electrochromic rearview mirror assembly includes an electrochromic reflective element that responds to a signal applied across a pair of terminals by varying the light reflected by the reflective element In this manner, the reflectance level of the reflective element can be varied by varying the signal applied to the electrochromic cell. The electrochromic reflective element has characteristics which makes control of its reflectance level difficult. The electrochromic reflective element operates at a relatively low voltage, which typically may not exceed approximately 2 volts DC, more typically not more than about 1.5 volts DC, for more than a brief period of time or else useful life of the reflective element is compromised. Furthermore, the amount of voltage necessary to establish a particular value of the light transmissivity of the cell varies with the temperature of the cell, the amount of change in light transmittance undertaken, and the surface area of the cell. Therefore, optimum control of the electrochromic reflective element may require more than merely applying a DC voltage corresponding to the desired reflectance level.
Electrochromic mirror systems have incorporated therein many additional electronic functions in addition to mirror drive. These include compass functions; namely, determination and display of vehicle heading, display of the interior and/or exterior temperature as well as other functions as disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,575, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. By combining multiple functions in a single system, it is possible to utilize the computational power of a microcomputer in order to perform a wide range of functions. Although a microcomputer has extensive computational capability, its ability to supply a drive signal to external components, such as an electrochromic cell, is limited. Therefore, it has been necessary to provide an interface circuit between the microprocessor and the electrochromic cell in order to supply the electrochromic cell with a desired reflectance level established by the microcomputer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,322 integrates a Pulse-Width Modulated (PWM) output of a microcomputer and amplifies the integrated PWM signal utilizing a conventional analog DC amplifier. The use of analog components to amplify the output of the microcomputer not only increases the cost of the system, but, additionally, increases its power consumption. The increase in power consumption requires larger components, which increases the physical size of the assembly and also increases the necessity for enhanced heat dissipation capabilities.
In published International Publication No. WO 99/14619, a plurality of electrochromic mirror elements used in an automobile are controlled by individual drive circuits for each of the electrochromic elements. The individual drive circuits are supplied with PWM signals generated by a microcomputer from photosensors positioned inside the automobile. Additionally, separate glare signals are supplied to each of the electrochromic elements such that the reflected light at a predetermined reference point is relatively constant. The system described in Publication No. WO 99/14619 multiplies the number of analog components and the increase in energy consumption resulting therefrom. Thereby, not only is the advantage derived from the generation of digital signals by the microcomputer not realized, the problems associated with analog circuitry are multiplied.
In U.S. Pat. 5,675,438 complementary push-pull transistors, connected between positive and negative voltages of positive 1.6 volts DC and negative 1.6 volts DC, respectively, are operated by an oscillation circuit to supply drive pulses to an electrochromic mirror. The duty factor of the pulses are adjusted by the oscillation circuit in response to light levels sensed by forward and rearward facing light sensors. Power supplies convert positive 12 volt vehicle battery voltage to the positive 1.6 volt and negative 1.6 volt levels needed to operate the push-pull transistors. The power supplies add components to the circuit and increases the power consumption thereof.
The present invention provides a vehicular electrochromic mirror system which significantly reduces the power consumption and thereby the component size and heat dissipation requirements thereby beneficially utilizing the digital output of a digital controller. Furthermore, the present invention provides an electrochromic vehicular mirror system in which the interior rearview mirror assembly and exterior rearview mirror assemblies are all commonly driven off of a common drive circuit.
According to an aspect of the invention, a vehicular electrochromic rearview mirror system includes at least one electrochromic rearview assembly having an electrochromic reflective element. The electrochromic reflective element assumes a partial reflectance level in response to a signal applied thereto. The system further includes a drive circuit applying a drive signal to the electrochromic reflectance element establishing a partial reflectance level of the reflective element. The drive circuit includes a digital controller and a switching power supply controlled by the digital controller producing the drive signal.
In a preferred form, the switching power supply is a switching step-down converter. Most preferably, the switching power supply is a buck converter which includes an inductor and an electronic switch in electrical series connection between the electrochromic reflective element and a voltage source. The use of a switching power supply which is controlled by a digital controller greatly reduces power consumption of the individual components. This may be enhanced by operating the electrical switch in a saturated condition, further reducing power consumption.
According to another aspect of the invention, a vehicle electrochromic rearview mirror system includes an interior electrochromic rearview mirror assembly and at least one exterior electrochromic rearview mirror assembly. The system further includes a plurality of electrochromic reflective elements each associated with an electrochromic rearview mirror assembly. Each of the electrochromic reflective elements assumes a partial reflectance level in response to a signal applied thereto. The system further includes a drive signal that applies a drive signal to each of the electrochromic reflective elements. The drive circuit includes a digital controller, a master drive circuit responsive to the digital controller developing a first drive signal applied to one of the electrochromic cells and a slave drive circuit responsive to the digital controller developing a second drive signal applied to a second of the electrochromic cells. The second drive signal is derived from the first drive signal.
Because the second drive signal is derived from the first drive signal, the reflectance level of the second of the electrochromic cells must necessarily be greater than or equal to the first of the electrochromic cells. While this could reduce the flexibility of control of the reflective elements, it has been discovered that exceptional performance can be achieved along with a substantial reduction in system component count and energy usage. Preferably, the first drive signal derived from the master drive circuit is applied to one or both exterior rearview mirrors and the second drive signal derived from the slave drive circuit is supplied to the interior rearview mirror assembly.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.